Secrets
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: TK gets busted, after Matt and Tai sneak up behind him and read his text message. He will have to admit that he likes guys, but his boyfriend isn't ready to be outed. How can Izzy help? - Pretty much all the main characters have secrets.
1. Chapter 1

This was my newest 3 part trade on another site. I have been really strict about not posting any lemons here anymore (and there aren't any in this story, either.) But there is a lot of pretty suggestive comments, so PLEASE do not read if you are under 18.

Chapter 1

TK looked at his phone as it vibrated. Though it wasn't programed into his phone, he recognized the number. It was Davis. He looked around awkwardly. He was in a room full of his friends, his brother, and Tai, who might as well be a surrogate big brother. He decided he would open his phone later.

TK wasn't ready to come out yet. He didn't think his friends or family would be homophobic, but, the possibility still scared him.

Not only that, but Davis was on Tai's soccer team, and he wasn't ready for Tai to know he was gay, either. Davis didn't know Tai like he did, and didn't want anything to be awkward between them.

On top of that, they had only been on a few dates. He initially went after Davis because he was hot. He hoped that there would be more to the relationship eventually, but it was too soon to tell. He wasn't prepared to out himself or Davis for a 'could be'.

As his phone beeped again, TK looked around the room. He didn't see his brother or Tai anywhere. He decided to quickly open the text, and see what it said.

"Hey TK, when you get done at the party, do you want to help me play with my balls? ;) Then maybe we can go get something to eat. **Kisses**."

Before TK could react, he heard a voice behind him.

"Just who's balls are you playing with, exactly?!" TK dropped the phone in surprise. He turned around to see Matt, looking angry. Tai was standing right beside him, looking worried too.

Flustered, TK blurted out, "He-he was talking about soccer balls! He wanted me to play Soccer with him!"

Ironically, that was the truth. However, TK was so flustered, he didn't think about his words.

Matt raised an eye brow. "So we have confirmed it's a guy..."

"And HE was kissing you..." Tai said, putting the pieces together.

TK's face fell. That tone in their voice... he could tell that this was going to be bad.

"TK..." Matt said, sternly. TK gulped. He knew this was gonna be bad. "...I already knew that you were gay. I don't care about that."

TK blinked, in surprise.

"I didn't KNOW but I had my suspicion..." Tai said, nodding. "We just want to make sure you have a good boyfriend."

TK was relieved they weren't homophobic, but this was getting awkward in a different way.

"Y-you want to fix me up?" TK asked, awkwardly.

"No no!" Matt said. "We just mean, we want to make sure you are with a good guy that respects you."

"Not to be judgmental." Tai started, "But lots of gay men just sleep around, and don't care if they hurt someone. We just want to make sure that you are with someone who treats you right!"

TK smiled awkwardly, as he thought about the fact that he was with Davis because he was hot, and was just hoping for sex. But on the other hand, he was hoping it went somewhere else besides bed... after bed...

"So who is this guy?" Tai asked.

"You know him! He's-" TK stopped himself. He couldn't say it was Davis. Even if Tai wasn't homophobic, it wasn't his place to out Davis.

"Who is it?" Tai asked again, "I need to have a talk with them and make sure they treat you right!"

"I-I started to tell you, but they aren't ready to come out yet, and it's not my place to out them."

"I won't care, or say anything!" Matt said. "I just want to make sure you are with a guy worthy of my brother!"

TK frowned. The more they talked, the more he realized they wouldn't approve of Davis, at least not at first. If it became serious, they might get over it, but Davis wouldn't fit the mold of the 'perfect guy' they were looking for, by a long shot. Davis was loud, not the brightest sometimes, and didn't go out of his way to do romantic things like hold the door open. None of that bothered TK, but he was sure it would bother his brother and Tai.

"So, come on already!" Tai demanded, a little more intensely. "Tell us who it is! I'm not leaving you alone until you tell us!"

TK started sweating. He almost said a random name, but then realized he had already said that, at least Tai, knew them already.

Randomly, he thought of Joe. He almost said his name, when out of the corner of his eye, he could see Joe talking to Cody.

'Joe came to a party?' TK thought to himself. He had never known Joe to come to a party. His eyes scanned the rest of the room. Who else wasn't there that Tai would know?

Suddenly, it hit him. The perfect choice.

"...If... If you promise me that you won't say anything to him, I'll tell you." TK didn't believe for a second they would keep quiet, but he had to try.

"I promise!" They both said, smirking.

"...It's Izzy."

Matt and Tai both exchanged looks, before exhaling, sighing in relief.

"Well you couldn't ask for a better boyfriend than Izzy!" Tai said.

"I don't have to worry at all! Izzy will take good care of you!" Matt said.

TK smiled awkwardly, as he quickly picked up his phone. He had to talk to Izzy before they did.

"Hey wait..." Tai said. "Izzy wouldn't want to play soccer! It can't be Izzy!"

TK had already forgotten about the soccer comment. Since it was Izzy, there was no way to explain it. He would have to think of something else. But nothing was coming to his mind. Finally he blushed, as he realized the only option.

He blushed harder, and looked away as he said his lie. He had never felt more awkward in his life, and not even because he was lying. But there was no way around it.

"...I lied about the soccer... I really am going to... play with his balls..."

TK slowly moved his eyes back to the pair, to see them backing away. They didn't seem upset, just, way too awkward. TK knew how they felt.

Once they were farther away, TK grabbed his phone and quickly dialed Izzy. After a few rings, his voice mail kicked on. As automated mailbox explained how to leave a message, he looked to make sure that Matt and Tai were farther away. Once he saw the coast was clear, he whispered into the phone.

"Izzy! I am coming over! PLEASE don't answer the phone to Matt or Tai before I get there!"

Once he hung up the phone, TK bolted for the door.

Meanwhile...

"What are you doing, Matt?" Tai asked, curiously.

"Calling Izzy." Matt said, getting ready to hit the send button.

Tai frowned. "I thought you promised you wouldn't say anything?"

Matt smirked, as he put the phone to his ear. "I did! That doesn't mean I can't innocently check on my good friend Izzy..."

Tai shook his head. "You are incorrigible!"

Matt frowned. "Voicemail."

"Don't worry." Tai said. "It's Izzy. Your brother is in good hands."

Matt face-palmed with a groan.

"What?" Tai asked, worried.

"I just got this mental picture..."

Tai smirked. "Don't worry, it's the other way around. By that text, Izzy wanted to be in your brothers hands..."

XxXxXx

TK rang Izzy's doorbell. After a few seconds, he could hear stuff moving inside.

"Just a minute!" Izzy said through the door.

"It's fine." TK said.

"OH TK!" Izzy said, as he recognized the voice. "I've been caught up in some research and my apartment hasn't gotten a good clean in a while..."

"Don't worry about it." TK said.

"What are you doing here?" Izzy asked, as he opened the door. "I thought you were at Tai's party."

"I was but... " TK struggled to find his words. "I got into a bit of an... can we talk? I need your help."

"Come on in." Izzy said, opening the door wider.

As TK walked in, he could see a little bit of a mess, but he didn't think it was too bad. A few empty Oolong Tea bottles, a few boxes, but nothing major. But then he remembered he did already pick a few things up.

Izzy motioned for him to sit on the couch.

"So what's going on?"

TK sighed. "Well... I don't think you'll judge me but... I'm gay."

"...Oh..." Izzy said, with a weird look on his face. TK noted that it didn't look like disapproval, but it was weird none the less. "How long have you known?"

TK shrugged. "Since high school I think. Maybe even Junior High. But only now in college, have I started to act on it. I've been seeing this guy for a couple weeks, Davis. He's a soccer player. He's on Tai's team actually."

Izzy nodded. "And it's going well?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't know yet if it will go anywhere, but I do like him..." TK felt comfortable talking to Izzy, but not enough to mention that initially it was just because he was hot.

"So I take it your brother doesn't know?" Izzy asked, curiously.

"I just told him. Well..." TK blushed, embarrassed. "...He kind of... read a text message of mine, over my shoulder, and found out that way. But Tai was there too... and I didn't want to out Davis, you know? Even though it's Tai, I'm sure he wouldn't be homophobic. But even so... I'm didn't want to out him, and they were both in my face demanding that I say who it is, and they wouldn't let it go. So I had to... give them something."

"That you were dating me?" Izzy said, raising an eyebrow.

TK's jaw dropped. "I... what?!"

Izzy chuckled, as he pulled out his cell phone, dialed something, and put on his speaker phone.

"First Message." A robotic voice said.

"Izzy! I am coming over! PLEASE don't answer the phone to Matt or Tai before I get there!"

"Second Message."

"Izzy, it's Matt... Um... I understand why you didn't, but I wish you would have told me you were dating my brother... no hard feelings... just, treat him right okay? Hell, look who I'm talking to! Of course you will! I still want to talk about this though. Call me tomorrow?"

"Third message."

"Yo! Izzy! It's Tai! It's been a while since we've hung out... or, well, talked. I thought you finally got sick of me, but I learned that you were seeing TK. He must be talking up a lot of your free time, right? I'm cool with it... just... I wish you told me sooner, you know. ...NOT THAT YOU LIKE GUYS... well, you could have told me that too but... Haha, sorry, this is weird. Anyway, we should hang out again soon, call me to set something up! Oh and, enjoy TK playing with your balls!"

Both of them blushed at that comment. After a few moments, Izzy finally broke the silence.

"Did... did they ask what we were doing in bed doing tonight?"

TK, still blushing, shook his head. "It was the text they read. Davis said I should come play with his balls. It was a 'joke' though, because he's a soccer player. But since you don't play soccer..."

Izzy nodded.

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would." TK said. "Does that mean you'll help me?"

Izzy sighed. "I... I don't like lying to anyone, and I'll be completely honest: I was a bit upset when I first heard these messages, throwing me into this situation. But I understand you are scared, and I totally understand that you didn't want to out Davis."

TK nodded, still unsure what he would say.

Izzy put his hand on his chin, thinking about it. "I guess it's good that Matt called and I know he isn't super pissed at me. Otherwise I wouldn't consider it. But... I'll go along with this, for now."

TK jumped over to Izzy and hugged him. "Thank you SO much Izzy!"

Izzy hugged back. "You're welcome, TK."

It was true that Izzy hated lying. But the truth was, he was already lying about so many things. He thought this might be an opportunity to come clean. But for now, he would be there for TK.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Forgot to say in Chapter 1 that I do not own Digimon!

XxXxXxX

TK played with Davis' balls, fondling them, rolling them around.

A moan came from Davis.

TK smirked.

"You enjoying that shower?" TK asked, as he finally pushed away the Soccer balls.

"Yeah, I finally feel clean." Davis said. "It's just too bad that you aren't in here with me..."

TK debated with himself, for a moment, about stripping down and joining him.

"Nah." TK said, finally, sitting on the bed. "I'm not really in the mood."

"I understand." Davis replied, as he turned off the water. "It must have been stressful with your brother, and Tai."

"It was. But it doesn't seem like Tai would judge you. He seemed to be okay with me being gay."

Just then, Davis walked out of the bathroom, naked.

"Yeah, but still." Davis said, getting his clothes. "It's different being accepting of someone, and wanting to share a locker room with them."

TK sighed, relieved that Davis wasn't going to pressure him for sex. When he walked out, he wasn't sure if it was a ploy or if he was just shameless. He got his answer. Shameless. Not that he had anything to be ashamed of...

"That is true." TK said, looking back down at his text from Izzy. Matt and Tai had set up for them to have lunch the next day.

"You sure you are okay with this?"

Davis frowned a little, as he sat down next to TK. "I don't LOVE it, but it's better than the alternative. I'm not ready to come out yet."

TK nodded in understanding. He then leaned over and gave Davis a quick kiss.

"Thank you for putting up with this. I better get going."

Davis frowned again. "Why don't you stay the night?"

"I would..." TK said, "But I need to go back to Izzy's. I'm staying the night with him, so we have more time to get our stories straight for when we meet my brother."

"I guess that makes sense." Davis said. "When will I see you again?"

"Tomorrow night?" TK asked, hopefully.

"I have a soccer game."

"I'll come watch you!" TK said, happily.

"But why? I mean- of course I want you to come. But... what would you tell Tai?"

TK frowned again. "I guess you're right. I guess... we'll just see each other as soon as we can."

Davis nodded, also a little worried about how this would go.

"I better get going." TK said, giving Davis another quick kiss. "Talk to you soon."

XxXxXxXxX

TK sighed, as he and Izzy pulled up to the restaurant where they were meeting his brother and Tai.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?"

"Momentai. We went over all the details, this should be fine."

TK looked at Izzy, confused.

"...Momentai?"

"Oh." Izzy said, blushing. "Just a Chinese word I picked up that means 'don't worry' or 'take it easy'. Sorry."

"No no." TK said, shaking his head, smiling. "It's cute."

Izzy blushed a little more, but tried to ignore the last comment.

"So..." Izzy said, looking nervous again. "Do we... walk in holding hands? Make out with each other in the booth?"

TK rolled his eyes, but still smiled. He knew that Izzy didn't have any experience with relationships at all, so he wouldn't have anything to go on. "They only do that kind of thing in bad fanfics. In the real world, we wouldn't want to be over the top in public anyway. Maybe at some point we should hold hands under the table, but in a way that makes it seem like we're trying to be subtle but failing."

Izzy nodded. "Okay, sounds like a plan."

TK nodded, and they both got out of the car. They could see Matt and Tai sitting at a booth, waiting for them.

"Let's get this over with." TK said, awkwardly. Izzy nodded, and followed him.

As they walked in, Matt and Tai looked up from their conversation. Both of them smiled weakly. TK could tell they were nervous.

"Hey guys." Izzy said, sitting down first in the booth, making him sit across from Tai, and TK sat down second, to be across from Matt.

"Hey..." Tai said, trying to sound normal but failing, and not making eye contact with anyone.

"So..." Matt started. "...How long have you guys been a couple?"

"Just a couple months." Izzy said. "TK needed help with his Science classes, and he thought I would be the best one to come to, and we just started talking."

"Izzy really helped me." TK said, "He was a great teacher and explained things in ways I could understand it. Sometimes if I didn't get something, we would do an experiment to see how it would work..."

"As long as it wasn't Biology..." Tai said, still looking the other way. TK blushed, but couldn't help notice that Tai was acting weird.

"Tai?" Izzy asked. "Do you... have a problem with me and TK going out?"

Tai faced them and put his hands in the air, and forced an awkward smile.

"No it's not that it's just..." Tai looked away again awkwardly, before looking back at Izzy.

"I thought we were friends. I thought you could have told me anything. Did you think I would judge you?"

TK frowned. He didn't expect Izzy to get grilled like this. He thought they would be harder on TK.

"We are friends, Tai." Izzy said, sighing. "You gotta understand. Being gay is a huge deal. When you are alone in your head, and realizing. You think things to yourself. 'There's no way Tai could be homophobic... but what if he is? What if I lose the best friend I ever had?' As much as I knew you would probably be accepting, the fear of losing you was just too great. I just couldn't take the chance."

TK was surprised Izzy came up with all that. He must have thought a lot about what it was like for him.

"When did you know?" Tai asked, to Izzy. "That you were gay?"

TK froze. He really didn't expect them to grill Izzy so much. He felt bad for putting Izzy through it. He was just about to come clean and end the charade, but right then, Izzy spoke.

"A long time. There was someone in school I knew- someone you guys don't know- and I spent a lot of time with him, and he was... hot, funny, kind, sweet... and it was someone I knew would never like me that way. But that's how I knew."

"I see." Matt said. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that on your own for so long."

"Me too." Izzy said, with a sigh. "But it feels so good to be out now."

"I can imagine." Matt said. "And TK, I wish you would have came to me too. How long have you known?"

"A few years. Same as Izzy though. I didn't think you'd care but... and I'm sure mom would."

Matt nodded. "Maybe, but me and Dad would have supported you."

TK looked nervous. "I... I know you're right, but can we keep this from Dad for now? I'm sure Mom wouldn't approve, and while I'm sure Dad would be okay, it's still... scary, the idea of telling your parents..."

"Very scary." Izzy added, looking down.

"Okay. But you need to tell him eventually."

TK nodded.

"So..." Matt said, looking at both of them. "Are you guys getting serious?"

TK and Izzy both blushed.

"I really like him." TK said. "But, we're not trying to rush anything."

Matt frowned. "I mean, if you're playing with his balls, it sounds serious to me..."

"Okay... maybe we... rushed that part..." TK said looking away awkwardly. "But as far as a long term relationship, we're still trying to figure that out. We like each other, but we don't want to put any pressure on each other."

Only after TK stopped talking, did he realize he was talking about Davis. He really didn't know where things would go with him. They just needed to take it slow.

Suddenly Matt looked at Izzy.

"Izzy, I trust you. I know you'll do right by my brother. But... please don't hurt him. I know I don't really have to worry about that but..."

Izzy nodded. "Don't worry Matt. I'll never intentionally hurt him."

Matt nodded back.

TK looked back over at Tai, who seemed to still be upset. TK's mind was going places. He knew he probably shouldn't do this but... his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Tai?" TK said, getting his attention. "Can I talk to you privately for a minute?"

Tai nodded, and they went to another table.

"Tai... you have been acting kind of weird. Are you sure you are okay with this?"

Tai smiled weakly, still sounding off. "It's just going to get some getting used to. Just because it's you guys."

"But you aren't... homophobic in general?"

"No way!" Tai said, suddenly changing his tone to a kinder one. "I don't care about that."

TK knew he should probably stop, but he was really curious.

"What about... the people you play Soccer with? Would it be awkward in the shower if-"

"A-are you accusing me of looking at guys in the shower?! Because I wouldn't do that! I mean... sometimes I can't help but SEE stuff in there, but I don't LOOK..."

Tai's voice was high and squeaky. It was weird.

"No no! I just meant, what if a guy had a crush on you? Or someone on your team was gay and took showers with you? Would you be okay with that?"

Tai thought about it for a second before answering. "I guess it might be a tad bit awkward, at first. But I think- especially if they didn't make comments in the locker room, it would be fine. Why?"

TK knew he shouldn't have asked about that, but he realized quickly a way out of it.

"You just seemed so down at the table. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with all this."

"I'll be fine, TK." Tai said, with a weak smile. Suddenly, the smile got a little bigger. "I'm just worried what I'm going to tell Kari, since you won't be marrying her..."

TK frowned. "No offense, but me and Kari haven't really talked in a long time."

"I know." Tai said, still smiling. "But a big brother can dream!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

When Izzy and TK got back to Izzy's apartment, they sighed in relief.

"I'm glad that went well." TK said, sitting down on the couch.

"Me too." Izzy said, drinking some Oolong Tea.

"By the way, Izzy." TK said, patting Izzy's arm. "I didn't even think about your 'realizing you were gay' story. You came up with something great on the fly."

Izzy looked at his feet.

"What is it?" TK asked, concerned.

"TK... I didn't make it up. That... that really was how I knew I was gay."

TK's jaw dropped.

"I, like you, didn't think anyone would be homophobic, but I was scared. I especially didn't want to lose Tai's friendship. I guess that's why I've been so distant with him lately. But that's how I found out." TK put his hand on Izzy's, as Izzy continued. "I just decided that I should say my real feelings, and if reacted bad, we'd call the whole thing off, and tell them the 'truth', and then Tai wouldn't hate me. It was like, coming out with a safety net."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with this alone." TK said. "I'm glad you've got someone to talk to about these things now. You can always talk to me about anything."

Izzy looked over and smiled. "Thank you TK, I appreciate that. I've never experienced anything and It's nice to have someone to talk to. There are things I really need to talk about."

TK nodded, and put an arm on his shoulder. "I'm listening."

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

On this chapter, I made a new friend who is AWESOME and helped me with my writing, I hope you like it!

Chapter 3

"Wow..." TK said, with a supportive arm around Izzy's shoulders. "I had no idea you've been dealing with that all this time."

Izzy looked away, trying not to cry. "No one did. I didn't want to risk anyone judging me. And especially..."

"I get it." TK said, rubbing his shoulders. "I'm glad you told me though."

Izzy sighed. "As nerve-wracking as it is to talk about it, I'm glad I've been able to open up to someone about it. Even after today..."

"Don't worry about that!" TK said, squeezing his hand for comfort. "I'm sure it will be okay. I know that seemed scary with what you are dealing with, but, I really think it will be okay."

"I hope." Izzy said, looking down. "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome." TK nodded, wishing he knew how to help his friend. Suddenly he had a thought.

"Are you hungry?"

Izzy fidgeted. "A little, but I'm not sure I could really eat right now."

"Nonsense." TK said, standing up. "You need to eat something. I'll make some Oolong tea for you, and..." He hesitated as he took stock of what Izzy had, ingredient wise. "How about some Tuna Noodle Casserole?"

"Sounds... interesting?" Izzy said, skeptically.

"Well it's not hard to make. I'll make it and if you don't like it, I'll just make something else!"

"I'm not really sure if I'd like..."

Izzy's protest was interrupted by his stomach growling. TK giggled.

"M-maybe if you are sure it's not too much trouble... Thank you TK." Izzy said, with a slight bow.

"No problem!" TK said, as he got out the noodles to boil.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Davis walked out of the shower room, towards the exit of the building. He had been really dirty from the game, so he took an extra long shower.

As he walked, he thought about TK. This whole thing was getting more and more stressful. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Davis?"

Davis looked up in surprise. He saw Tai sitting on a bench.

"Tai? You're still here?" Davis said, walking over to him, "What's going on?"

"Oh, you know..." Tai said, staring off in space. "Thinking about the game..."

Davis raised an eyebrow. "Tai? We won. By a landslide."

"Yeah, um, good game Davis..."

Davis was tempted to gloat, because he HAD been the one carrying them this game, for once, but he was a little concerned about his friend.

"Thanks, Tai. But since we won, why are you acting like someone ran over your cat?"

Tai exhaled. "Just thinking. I have a lot on my mind."

Davis sat down, next to his friend, concerned. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, I found out some things about some people today that I wasn't expecting, and it's bothering me... a lot. A lot more than it should, I guess, I just... it's frustrating."

Davis froze. He knew- or at least figured- that he was talking about TK and Izzy.

'Why did I have to sit down?' Davis thought to himself.

"You ever think you could be so wrong about someone?" Tai asked, looking at Davis curiously.

Davis looked down. He knew exactly how Tai felt. All this had been more about anxiety, but he didn't think Tai would ACTUALLY be homophobic.

"Davis... you're a good friend right?"

"I think so. We've known each other for many years right?" Davis said, thinking of the first time they met. "You were so mad at me when I stole that goal from you..."

"I was not!" Tai said, with a goofy smile. "I was happy that we won!"

"Sure..." Davis said, sticking out his tongue.

"Anyway..." Tai said, as his smile faded away. "Can I... Tell you a secret, that has to stay between us?"

Davis wasn't sure where this was going, but he decided there was no turning back now.

"Sure, I promise."

"Well... my best friend, or at least I thought he was my best friend, has been lying to me about something huge, for a long time, and it really pisses me off."

"Why?" Davis asked, trying to sound strong. "Is he doing something you don't like?"

Tai clenched his fist. "He is! For starters, he wasn't honest with me !"

"Maybe he just was afraid to tell you whatever it was." Davis said, grabbing his water bottle.

"But he shouldn't have been!" Tai said, standing up in frustration. "He should have been honest with me."

"Tai..." Davis said, standing up, massaging his friend's shoulders. "I've never seen you this upset about anything before. Not even that time when we lost to the team with Kanbara on it. What's really going on?"

Tai took a breath. "Well..."

XxXxX

Two hours later...

XxXxX

"Well that was a nice dinner you made, TK. I didn't know you could cook!"

"I learned from Matt." TK said, picking up Izzy's plate and putting it in the sink.

"Makes sense." Izzy said, thoughtfully. "Thanks again for listening to me. You're a good friend."

"Anytime." TK said, sitting back down beside him.

Izzy wasn't sure if it was just the way TK had been talking to him and helping him, but, he never really noticed until just now how cute TK was.

"TK I..."

Izzy was cut off by TK's phone ringing. Izzy sighed, as TK answered.

"Davis?" TK said, as his expression changed. "Okay, I'll be right there!"

TK stood up. "Sorry Izzy, but I gotta go, Davis said he has something important to tell me. He sounded weird."

"Do you think he's okay?" Izzy asked, concerned.

"I'm really not sure, he sounded excited on the phone, but with Davis I can never really tell if it's good excited or bad excited."

"Well I hope everything's okay." Izzy said, as TK stepped to the door.

"Thanks Izzy!"

Once he was gone, Izzy thought about the situation and how wrong it could go. He hoped Davis was okay.

XxXxXxXxXxX

TK reached Davis' apartment and knocked on the door. After just a few seconds, the door flew open, and Davis pulled him inside.

"Get in here!" Davis yelled frantically. "You gotta hear this!"

"Take a breath, Davis." TK said, trying to calm Davis down. "What's going on?"

Davis' face turned serious. "I talked to Tai... about... stuff..."

TK's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Well..." Davis hesitated. "For one thing, he told me that..."

XxXxXxXxX

Izzy sat at his laptop, working on a project he had been neglecting. He was trying not to worry about TK, but it was hard. It was nice to have someone around, and believe it or not, Tuna Casserole was a good smell for the apartment. Izzy was deep in thought, when suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door,

Izzy nearly jumped. 'Who could be here now?' He thought to himself. After all, It was fairly late.

Izzy opened the door to see Tai, with a big frown and his arms crossed. He stood there for a second before storming inside. Izzy was terrified of what was to come.

"So, not only were you lying, you were lying about lying?"

Izzy was confused. "...What?"

"You aren't really gay, you were just doing it as a cover for TK?"

"Well..." Izzy said, stepping forward. He was scared, but he didn't want to hide from this anymore.

"I can almost forgive TK being worried I'd judge him." Tai interrupted. "But you used to be my best friend! When he came to you with this stupid plan... how could you have let it go on? You should know I wouldn't judge people!"

"I would like to think that!" Izzy shot back. "But it's so stressful being worried about what people will think of you."

"Maybe for him, but you should know I wouldn't!"

"Maybe I should have, but I was as scared as he was!"

Tai shook his head in frustration. "I wish TK wouldn't have put you in this position, but I still think you should have known-"

"I'm not talking about TK, Tai! I'm talking about ME! I'M GAY. I REALLY AM. No one knew until just a while ago when I told TK. I used the whole thing with TK as coming out with a safety net. If you guys flipped out we would have exposed the plan and I could have taken the cowards way out."

Tai stood there, dumbfounded.

"So... you really are... gay?"

"Yes." Izzy said, trying not to falter now. "I have known for a really long time. I was just afraid to tell anyone that I-"

Izzy was cut off by Tai's lips on his.

Needless to say, Izzy was beyond shocked, but let Tai continue. After a few more seconds, Tai broke the kiss, and stepped back.

"I'm so sorry." Tai said, hanging his head. "The truth of the matter is... I'm gay too... and... I've loved you for years."

Izzy blinked in surprise.

"That's why I was acting so weird today. It wasn't... you know... judgment or anything. I... I hated that I thought that I missed my chance, all because I wasn't a good enough friend, that you didn't think I could trust you."

Izzy started to get tears in his eyes. "I always trusted you Tai, I was just scared. And then Today... you have no idea how that made me feel. It felt like you hated me. It was like my worst fears were coming true! You put me through a lot today."

Tai knelt down in front of Izzy.

"I am so sorry that you were scared. I am so sorry that I put you through all that. But I promise I'll be there for you now. We can support each other in a new way. We can help each other come out to our friends and family, and talk to each other. We don't have keep our struggle bottled up anymore."

Izzy nodded. "I agree with all that. Like how I went to summer camp and you were nice to me even though I was a nerd who wasn't really interested. I tried to kick the ball and it went a weird direction. Everyone else made fun of me, but you kept trying to show me the way. After a while you could tell it wasn't really my thing, so you had me keep score. It meant so much to me that you were being kind to me. You were the one that helped me slowly break out of my shell. And, I may still have a shell, but I have way more friends now, offline, than I ever would have before. You made sure I was included in parties and get-togethers through high school. But most of the time, you were the only one I cared to see at any parties. Sometimes Yolei from the computer club would show up, and I could talk to her about computers. But I only went for you. You were always there for me like no one else ever was."

Izzy, knelt down, so he was about eye level to Tai.

"I love you too, Tai. I've loved you for years... I was just so terrified of losing your friendship. If I couldn't be with you romantically, I didn't want to lose that."

"That's how I felt." Tai added, wiping Izzy's tears away with his fingers. "I'm sorry I didn't have enough courage to tell you how I felt."

Izzy leaned forward and hugged Tai. "I'm sorry that I didn't use my knowledge that you wouldn't judge me for that, and that I didn't tell you either."

Tai leaned forward, and kissed him again. This time, Izzy returned the kiss, passionately.

XxXxXxXxX

"So that's what happened." Davis said, cuddling TK closely on the couch. "He said he needed to come out to someone and he thought I was a nice guy and that he could trust me. Then I told him he wasn't alone, and told him everything about the plan."

"Well him being gay might explain why he reacted that way to Izzy. Maybe we should play matchmaker..."

Davis shrugged. "Maybe. But I was hoping that for now, we could spend a little time, just us. You do owe me after all."

TK smiled, kissing him. "I do. Thank you for being such a great boyfriend."

Davis froze. "Am... am I officially your boyfriend?"

TK kissed him and pulled him tighter. "As long as you'll still have me after what I put you through."

"I wouldn't have put up with it for anyone else, but you, you're worth it."

TK Kissed him again. "It might be too soon to say... you know... but I think I do."

"Me too." Davis said, as he cuddled TK more, thinking about how lucky he was to have such a great guy.

XxxXxXxXxXxXx

One month later...

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm glad your brother came around to me." Davis said, happily. "He sure didn't seem to like me at first though."

"He's just protective of me." TK said, entering a Chinese restaurant. It was a nice place with Chinese music playing and interesting artwork on the walls. "But he invited us here, so he must really be okay with you, or at least trying."

"There's Matt over there." Davis pointed.

"Well since he's alone and can't see us from here..." TK said, getting an evil look on his face, "Let's sneak up on him!"

Davis nodded, and they tip toed up behind him.

As they got closer, TK couldn't help but notice he was reading a text. As they got one step behind him, TK was able to read it.

'I can't wait to thrust my cylindrical shaft into your anal cavity. It needs a good probe, after what I felt up there last time... - Joe'

"So..." TK said, crossing his arms, causing Matt to jump in surprise. "You were upset with me, but you were getting screwed by Joe this whole time?"

"It... he..." Matt stuttered as he stood up. "It's a medical examination. That's why he used those clinical words."

"Tch. Yeah, right." TK said, sarcastically. "I could see Joe using clinical words as sexy talk. That seems like the kind of thing someone would have to tie him to a chair and teach him not to do!"

"Don't worry." Davis said, with a grin. "I gave TK his own medical examination earlier. I didn't feel anything, but I injected him with a cleansing fluid just to be safe..."

Embarrassed, Matt ran away. TK was kind of embarrassed too, but more-so amused.

"At least we don't have to worry about Matt judging us anymore." TK said, confidently, as he sat down.

"Why? He has a doctor. I'm just a Soccer player."

TK leaned over and kissed Davis. "But you're my soccer player."

Davis smiled. "I love you, Davis."

"I love you too, TK."

They heard a throat being cleared beside them. "Are you ready to order?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Stupid rain, and having to cancel Soccer practice..." Tai said, grumbling. "Well at least maybe I can see Izzy."

Izzy and Tai had been seeing each other for a month. They were so excited to be together, but they still wanted to take things slow. Neither of them had been in a relationship before. So they hadn't even had sex yet. But truthfully, Tai was hoping that would end soon.

Tai pulled out his phone, and texted his boyfriend.

"Izzy, no soccer today, want me to come over?"

Very quickly, Tai had a response.

"Tai, I really need you. Will you come over to my apartment and... help me take care of my junk?"

Tai smirked, and headed for the door, barely able to contain his excitement. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He couldn't wait to handle Izzy's junk.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Here it is." Izzy said, opening his spare bedroom.

As the door opened, Tai's excitement faded. "This... is..."

There were stacks of boxes, computer parts sticking out of some, and other computer cords coming out of others.

"I know, it's a lot of junk." Izzy said. "But I'm so glad you said you would help me go through it. I need some extra space.

"Yeah..." Tai said, disappointed.

Tai had been trying hard not to sound obvious, but it failed.

"Tai? What's wrong?" Izzy asked, concerned.

"I... thought you meant something else."

"What else could I possibly mean when I say 'take care of my junk.'?"

Suddenly Tai realized, he really hadn't been thinking with his brain.

"I'm sorry, Izzy. I guess I wasn't thinking. I'll help you."

Izzy shook his head, and walked back out to the couch.

"No, you tell me what you were thinking." Izzy didn't sound mad, just stern.

"Well..." Tai said. "You know how we've talked a few times about euphemisms?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" Izzy said, trying to understand.

"Junk CAN be a euphemism. So when you said you wanted me to come help you with your junk..."

Izzy blushed. "But why would someone call it that? That makes it sound gross."

"I don't know." Tai said, smiling. "All I know is... you are adorable when you blush like that."

"W-well..." Izzy said, still blushing, and looking away awkwardly. "If you want to... take care of... my junk... you can..."

"Nah." Tai said, "I don't want you to feel pressured."

"Are you sure?" Izzy said, concerned.

"I'm not in this for sex, Izzy. I mean, okay, I'm not only in this for sex..." Tai said, with a smirk. "I'm in this because I love you. I'll wait as long as I need to."

"Thank you Tai." Izzy said, leaning over and kissing him.

Tai kissed him back, and cuddled him in his arms.

"Hey, Izzy." Tai spoke up, still cuddling him. "What are you cleaning your junk for anyway?"

"I... thought maybe if you... ever wanted to stay the night or something... and if we weren't ready for... you know..." Izzy continued, blushing. "That there would be a place for you to sleep, and keep some stuff."

Tai leaned out from the hug, and stared in Izzy's eyes. "R-really? This was for me?"

Izzy nodded. "I wanted to have a place for you."

Tai kissed Izzy again passionately, before going back in for another cuddle session. "I love you so much, Izzy."

"I love you too, Tai."

After a few minutes of cuddling, Izzy spoke up.

"So... wanna help me with my junk?"

"...Your junk in boxes or...?"

The End


End file.
